Hiyori Iki
Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori) She is one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!, and originally from "Noragami". Hiyori is a kind-hearted 15 years old girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. She appears for the first times in Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: The blue fire lynx, Hiyori’s great adventures! Before to reappear again in Bones Pretty Cure! to join the group. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono. Hiyori is the only Precure, to use her PreCloth (from Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!). As Cure Lynx, she turns into a Half-Phantom; a purple tail like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat tail emerges from her lower back, her brown hair became purple, she had lynx ears with blue flames, and a feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate blue flames, but losing control if she is angry. Her exoskeleton is an Iberian Lynx, her constellation is a Lynx, and her colors are purple with blue as a sub-color. Appearance: In her civilian form, Hiyori appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a middle school uniform, with a lavender color. And a Pink scarf around in the neck. As Cure Lynx, she had two horns-like blue flames with on the head, fang earrings, she had a purple cat tail, a lynx ears, fang and claws, a puple bib with a lynx motif, blue boots, and purple claws-like shoulder pad gauntlets, and a claws-like boots, she a Cosmos Piece is on the tail. Personality: Hiyori is very loyal and honest with her friends. She was very emotional, and tearfulness comically manner, with a great sense of humor, she does not hesitate to tease and make jokes when they are moody. Despite being raised to be a perfect lady, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and she fights so she had learned, she is in love with Yato. Early life: She's meet with a god named Yato who is walking into the path of an oncoming bus and dives into to save him. She pushes him out of the road but is hit by the bus herself, and afterwards finds her spirit separated from her body, although she is able to return to it safely. Whilst recovering in hospital, Hiyori hears strange voices before having another encounter with Yato, who formally introduces himself as a god. Some time later, Yato finds Milord but is attacked by the phantom. After Hiyori helps Yato escape, she learns that the incident from before has resulted in her becoming a half-phantom lying between the worlds of the living and the dead, causing her spirit, which has a cat's tail, to sometimes leave her body. After learning of the situation, Hiyori gives Yato five yen as a free in order to help her get back to normal. Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: She appears as the “Main Character” in the movie. Watching TV who spoke on Precures who have save the world, she wanted to become a Precure, when she looked at the December calendar it's was soon the Christmas party, so she decided to meet the Precures in Olympus Island to celebrate the best Christmas of the year, she takes her friends Yato and Yukine with her to go in Olympus Island located in Greece. But while traveling in a boat that is about to coming in Olympus Island, it was revealed that it's actually a ghost ship. At Saint Academy, the Precures create barriers to prevent intruders to attack and ruin the Christmas party. Kurumu and Miyuki trying to stopping an uncontrollable ghost ship, they saved Hiyori, Yukine and Yato. During the meeting, Hiyori is very impressed. Meanwhile, Darcia, a powerful black wolf, arrives at Olympus Island; the Olympus Island is being ravaged by a poison called "Black Nebula". The people are poisoned by the black nebula. Hiyori stands up in order to save the world. She must find the legendary PreCloth which represents the Lynx constellation is needed in order to counter the effects of the poison. Becoming Partner with Cure Beat: . Death: OVA Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: The story takes place after Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: The blue fire lynx, Hiyori’s great adventures! When Hiyori and her friends, Yato and Yukine are at Jūsei Town, Hiyori felt another threat to the world, then they perceive there a young woman named Yin was attacked by a pack of wolves including Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue. Because she had a device named the DNA Stone, at the time that Tsume attack her, Yin was saved by Hiyori who become Cure Lynx. Later at her new home, Hiyori watch the DNA Stone, there was an eagle drawn on it, Yin explains that this represents Haast's Eagle, an extinct species. By analyzing this stone, they discovered that Yin turned into Precure. Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Hiyori Returns: Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Lynx (キュア リンクス Kyua Rinkusu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hiyori. Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Released the Power of the Cosmos!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with purple light. She gains lynx ears and a purple cat like-tail. She had horns-like blue flames on the head and her fangs earrings start to appear. Her purple bib with a lynx motif, a blue skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her tail. Finally are her purple claws-like gauntlets, blue boots, and claws-like shoulder pad. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Lynx, posing afterward with a Lynx constellation for background. Cure Lynx can absorbed the fire can heals wounds quickly, and manipulate Blue Flames, but she will take control if she was angry. Black☆Star Lynx (ブラック☆スター リンクス Burakku☆Sutā Rinkusu): Black☆Star Lynx is Cure Lynx’s evil form, only in the movie. She represents Anger, and had the pleasure of destroying and suffers others. Attacks: Lynx Blue Fire (リンクスブルーファイアー Rinkusu Burū Faiā, “Wild Cat Fire” in English dub): Is her main and signature attack, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of a lynx. Cure Lynx uses a claw with blue flames to slash and burning them. With the spirit of the lynx, the force of the claw was enough to defeat various enemies. Flaming Wheeler (フレーミング ウィーラー Furēmingu U~īrā): Cure Lynx cloaks herself in blue flame and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with a burn. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack, which appears on episode 23. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies. Critacal Strike (クリティカルストライク Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): A sub-attack of Cure Lynx. Purgatorial Flame Dance (煉獄炎舞 Rengoku Homuramai): Is her forbidden attack of Cure Lynx in episode 42. Etymology: Hiyori: (ひより) Hiyori's name meaning "Weather". 'Iki: '(壱岐) Iki meaning "Breathing", this name can be translated "Weather's Breathing". Cure Lynx– The Lynx is a feline cat species which also represents the Lynx Constellation. Hiyori's voice actor, Uchida Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, and Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: Burning Fang. Lynx of Blue Fire. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Hayami Saori, Fukuen Misato, and Omigawa Chiaki). Fire and Water (Along with Omigawa Chiaki). Feline Heartbeat (Along with Toyoguchi Megumi). Trivia: ・ She is the only Bones Cure to being finally dead in the series, and she appears as a spirit in final episode. And finally resurrected in OAV from Bones Pretty Cure!: Hiyori Returns. ・ Hiyori is bit similar of Toola from "Gin Iro no Kami no Agito", due her similar apparence. ・ She is the only Cure to not have her DNA Stone, but a PreCloth. ・ She represented the "Iberian Lynx" although the species is not yet extinct, but critically endangered. ・Hiyori was the first Cure which appear the first time in the movie, before she reappears in the next Pretty Cure crossover series. ・ Unlike her partner Ellen, Hiyori is not afraid of monsters and ghosts. ・ She is the second Cure to manipulates Blue Flames, but also lose the control in anger. The first is Tohru Honda.